


Want The One You're With

by missmollyetc



Category: The Black Donnellys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean always wants what his brothers have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want The One You're With

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [pornathon: the black donnellys](http://community.livejournal.com/justthatdirty/tag/pornathon:+the+black+donnellys)  
---|---  
  
 

The skin of her hands tastes like coffee, bitter at the tips, but her palms are smooth like mocha. Her blunt, raggedy fingernails curl over his jawbones as he licks, trailing his tongue up the bluish lines of her veins to the inside of her elbow, salt and coffee, no funky perfumes or that shit for their Jenny. Her fingers sink into his hair, stall like this is their first time, when it ain't even their fifth of the week, and Sean knows just what to do. He's a connoisseur, after all, like Jimmy said--of course, this ain't what Jimmy _meant_ but...

Jenny ain't a screamer, for which Sean is thankful as all hell, because the beat down he'd get from Tommy--fuck, _everybody_ would make a saint cringe, but she's a breather, deep with a little hitch at the end. Sean smiles when he presses her back against the shelf, nibbles his way up her shoulder and down the open collar of her shirt. She's got fucking _perfect_ breasts, the kind of tits Kevin watches out of the corner of his eyes when she passes by and Tommy ain't lookin'. Sean sucks a mark on the rise of her cleavage, rubbing his hard cock against her crotch, squeezing her breasts through her shirt. Jenny moans, ducking her head into the side of his neck. Her hips rock up and Sean steps away, stretching 'cause she won't let go of his hair.

He spreads his legs and she fits right in, just like he'd known, always, that Jenny would and could and _should_, slim-hipped like Kevin.

"Sean," she mutters, "Sean, we--Christ! You fucking...condom, I don't..._yes…_"

Got a mouth almost as bad as Jimmy, and that was a fun surprise. She's always so surprised when he opens her pants, even though she don't wear panties any more, even when she's so wet he's got two fingers already sliding down to her opening. He forgot the rubber, _him_ of all people, but it's good just fingers deep inside her, hot and clenching, with a thumb on her clit like a good boy. Her nails catch on his jacket when she scratches down his back, and then she's got her hands down his pants and inside his boxers, pulling him out and stroking with a wicked twist at the tip.

Sean groans, and fucks his tongue inside her mouth. Cold and damp from the basement rising up all around them, but who the fuck cares when they've got _Jenny_ jerking them off like a fucking pro? Nobody has Jenny, she's always her own, or maybe they all do, and she's always theirs, and that's probably why Sean'd wants her so bad. He wants inside her, wants to see Jimmy pounding her ass, or Tommy fucking her slow and deep with Kevin tonguing her clit, wants to watch Jenny come apart and be _his_ just Sean's and no one else's. He _wants_ and that's the important thing.


End file.
